Bori Shuffle: I'd Lie
by himymalices28
Summary: Tori Vega and Beck Oliver has always been best friends but Tori wants to be more than she couldn't admit yet every time she's asked, she lies. The Bori Shuffle series is back with a requested song! I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: So a lot of you requested songs and I plan to do all of them starting with this one. It's one of my favourite Taylor Swift songs. Wait, all of the Taylor Swift songs are my favourite! :D So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_I don't think the passenger seat  
Has never looked this good to me  
He told me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes._

Tori used the side mirror of the car to discreetly look at Beck. They've been on the road for 4 hours now and Tori, being known to be impatient during road trips, is wishing for it to be longer.

"What are you staring at?" Beck asked smiling at Tori. His eyes are shifting from the road and to her. Tori sweat dropped. She was nervous that Beck might have notice her. She was always nervous around Beck despite being best friends with him since they were born. Maybe that's because she has fallen in love with him and it goes deeper and deeper every day. She was afraid that someday he's gonna notice and their friendship will go to a down fall.

"Nothing. I'm just bored. You know how I hate long road trips." Tori smoothly lied and Beck absorbed that lie immediately, much to her dismay.

"Well, you insisted to come. Besides we're an hour away." Beck said his eyes up on the open road.

"An hour?" Tori whined but inside she was happy. She still had an hour to spend with Beck alone in this gruelling road trip. Beck smiled at her and her silliness. He knew how Tori never wanted long car rides. One time when they were 13, she jumped out of the car and walked to school because of the heavy traffic. Of course, he followed her and Mrs Vega said it was okay rather than them being late for school. It was a twenty minute walk to school but they both seemed to not mind that is, until the rain poured. The result: both were late, drenched in rain, and grounded for a week.

"You can get out and walk. Then again I don't have any umbrellas." Beck joked reminding her of that time. Tori punched his arm.

"You are such a jerk. And who goes to a camping trip without an umbrella." Tori said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, you got me." Beck said slyly.

"I'll just endure this long trip for the smores you promised." Tori said with her million dollar smile.

"You should. I brought extra marshmallows for you." Beck said.

"Yay! Do you know how much I love you?" Tori said with truth behind her voice. Her eyes glistened and her stomach was filled with butterflies. If only he knew what she meant.

"I know you love me more than anything." Beck joked not knowing that for Tori, what he said was exactly it. She loved him more than anything and she dies inside everyday knowing that she could never tell him.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

"_I wanna taste the sun, baby I'm born to run…" _Tori's phone rang and she picked up. A screeching angry voice was at the end.

"Who's that?" Beck mouthed.

"Hey Jade!" Tori said looking at Beck who went pale at the sound of Jade's name. Jade was Beck's crazy ex-girlfriend. He got over him and she didn't. Tori put the phone on speaker.

"Beck's dad said you and Beck are together. Is there another girl there with you?! Tell me right now!" Jade demanded.

"No Jade. It's just the two of us." Tori said calmly.

"Let me talk to him!" Jade said gritting her teeth.

"You're on speaker, Jade." Beck responded.

"Hey! How dare you not invite me to that camping trip?" Jade shouted.

"Why would I invite you? You hate the woods! And you're not my girlfriend anymore." Beck said pushing Jade a little more.

"You are gonna regret this Beck Oliver! You will be mine again if it's the last thing I'll do!" Jade said as she hung up. Both were bewildered by her words.

"This is the reason why I'm never falling in love again." Beck said as he gripped the steering wheel. Tori bit her lip. She hoped that he was wrong. She hoped that maybe, somehow, someday he'll see that she's been there all along, waiting for him to see that she was the one who would never break his heart. Never change him. Never do anything to hurt him. She kept it all in, all the hurt, the pain, the heartache and plastered it with a smile. "Why are you smiling?" Beck said as he ran his fingers through his slick black hair that made Tori die every time.

"You're so cruel. You know that?" Tori said looking at the window. Beck raised his eyebrow in confusion. "You don't know how many girls fall in love with you every day, and you're saying you'll never fall in love? That could kill a girl, especially for the ones who would do anything just to spend everything with you." Tori told him closing her eyes.

"Where did that come from? I think you've been reading too many romance novels." Beck joked. Tori smiled with her eyes still closed.

"I don't know about you, Oliver, but I would think about that." She sighed "Wake me up when we get there." Tori said as she drifted off to sleep.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
and if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

"So? How did things turn out with you and Beck on the camping trip?" Cat teased. Cat Valentine was one of Beck and Tori's closest childhood friends. Tori never told her the feelings she has for Beck but Cat didn't need Tori to tell her. For her, the way that Tori looks at Beck was different and even if Tori says it was a "best friend" look, Cat knew better.

"We were okay. It was fun. You should've come." Tori said as she slammed her locker shut.

"I don't know. I might have ruined your move on Beck." Cat teased as they started walking. She has been making it her mission to make Tori crack and so far, there has been little progress. She knew this was coming, knowing that Tori is like a hard stone to crack.

"Yeah, right, like I would move on the infamous Beck Oliver. Never." Tori scoffed. Cat smiled as he saw the tall figure standing behind Tori. "He's standing right behind me isn't he?" Tori said closing her eyes in despair as Cat nodded. Of all times that he could sneak up on her. Why now?

"So you don't want to experience this, eh?" Beck said in a British accent gesturing to himself. Cat and Tori rolled their eyes at Beck's cockiness. Cat found it amusing, Tori found it breath taking and insanely cute.

"She's in love with you." Cat blurted out breaking out the awkwardness. Tori laughed nervously. "You know what, Cat? I think that the red dye has finally seeped through your brain." Cat gasped and looked at Beck. "And no, I do not want to experience… that" She said pointing to Beck and the bell rang. "I have to get to class. You two have geometry together right? Well, sayonara!" Tori said running out of view. Stopping by her classroom door she took a breath. She lied and Cat was right.

_He looks around the room  
innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

"Tell me what you like about me? You know as a friend." Beck asked as he and Tori sat on the flat grass of the town park.

"Hmm…" Tori pretended to be in deep thought. She would have answered it right away but she was afraid she was gonna be too obvious. "Well, you're as weird as I am. You're funny, nice, always a true gentleman…" Tori stopped as Beck stared into her eyes. She felt as if she was melting. Unaware, she continued talking. "You like singing but don't want anyone to hear. You're a great actor. You have the most breath taking smile. You blink when you lie. You like eating cereal at twelve in the morning. You don't believe in love…" Her voice trailed off once again as Beck held her hand tightly.

"Thank you, Tori." Beck told her, still holding her hand.

"For what?" Tori asked in confusion.

"For being my best friend. I wish we could always be like this…" He let go of Tori's hand and laid down on the green grass. "Best friends lying around with no problems. No secrets." He looked at Tori. "What do you wish for?" Beck asked her and she smiled. She laid down beside Beck and he wrapped his hands around her as her head was deep in his chest. She could hear his heartbeat.

She knew what she wished for and she knew it well. Beck closed his eyes and Tori watched him carefully. She sighed and muttered her wish to herself. "You…."

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
and if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

Tori just sat there in agony, looking at Beck and a girl he's flirting with. Her heart ached in so much pain that it was unbearable. She could hear the shatters of her heart falling down into little pieces. There were other people at the table of course, such as André and Cat who was too busy snuggling with each other. There was also Robbie who was too busy taking pictures of Beck and his new girlfriend and of course there was Jade, giving murderous looks at the girl Beck was flirting with.

"Hey, I have something for you!" The girl shrieked in delight.

"I'm leaving. This makes me sick." Jade said, standing up and getting her salad. Once Jade left, Beck's girlfriend brought out a present.

"Happy Birthday!" At this, everyone was filled with confused looks as if Beck's new girlfriend just announced that she wet her pants rather than greet her new boyfriend for his birthday. "Come on, open it!" She said as she shoved the gift in Beck's hands.

"Trixie, my birthday…" Beck said as he opened the gift and looked at Tori, Cat, Robbie and André. Once he opened the gift and showed the others the gift everyone face-palmed at the sight of it. It was a pink polo shirt that has a 'Trixie and Beck' forever printed at the back of it. Tori had to hide behind Robbie to stop herself from laughing.

"Isn't it adorable? It's even in your favorite color." Trixie said with a smile. Tori couldn't help it anymore. She bursted out laughing as tears appeared in her eyes. Robbie, Cat and André did the same. Beck rolled his eyes at this. "Why are we laughing?" She asked innocently.

"Trixie, look, today's not my birthday." Beck explained.

"It's not?" Trixie asked sadly.

"Nope." Tori said trying to stop laughing. "It's on the seventeenth."

"Oh at least I got a shirt in a color you liked. Pink is your favorite, right?" Trixie said trying to amend her humiliation but the others laughed even harder this time.

"Beck's favorite color is green. Seriously, are you really dating?" Tori said laughing. Trixie had tears in her eyes. Beck looked at Trixie then at Tori who stopped laughing and felt sorry for Trixie.

"I think we should go." André whispered to Cat and Robbie as soon as Tori's eyes shifted into Beck's. The tension was in the air. They quietly left leaving the three alone at the table.

"Look, Trixie… I'm…" Before Tori could apologize Trixie stood up and ran away. Beck looked at Tori angrily and stood up.

"Why, Tori?" He said as he ran after where Trixie went…

_He stands there and walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you…_

"Beck, wait!" Tori said running after Beck that afternoon.

"What do you want, Tori?" Beck said slowly turning around.

"I'm sorry, Beck. I didn't mean to offend Trixie like that. I guess I was just too caught up in the moment. I'm really sorry. I can make it up to you. The next time you guys go on a date, it's on me! I swear." Beck said nudging Beck's arm. Beck just sighed as he ran his fingers through his gorgeous hair.

"No need. Trixie and I broke up." Beck told her and there was awkward silence.

"So… Did you throw away the polo shirt she gave you?" Tori said breaking the awkwardness.

"Tori! I can't believe this!" Beck told her angrily.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it. The shirt was hideous!" Tori explained.

"Maybe if you had a boyfriend that lasted for a week, then you would have experienced them giving you hideous gifts and learn to appreciate them!" Beck said harshly. Tori stepped back, hurt from the words Beck said. Beck, having realized what he had just said, reached out to Tori. "Tori, I didn't mean it that way."

"No, Beck." She said, pushing Beck's hand away. "I totally understand. I'm so sorry I'm not sympathetic enough for you." Tori said giving him a forced smile and walked toward her locker. Beck wanted to say something but he just sighed and walked away. Tori glanced at him by her locker, her eyes filled with tears. She looked in her locker and stared at a photo of her and Beck. If he only knew that the real reason why her relationships weren't working out was because of him, would he have said the same thing he said a few moments ago?

Tori wiped the tears shedding from her eyes and closed her locker shut. She ran away as the photo of her and Beck fell to the floor…

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
My God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

Tori knew that if there was one person who would understand her, it would be Cat. She went to the Asphalt Café and found Cat sitting alone and studying. Tori finally told her everything and Cat listened. She stroked Tori's hair as she comforted her.

"I just love him so much. I love how he would come to my house and play the guitar and sing with me. I love how he has the answers to everything. I love him, Cat. And it kills me every day to see him with a bunch of bimbos on his arm and he doesn't even like them one bit. It pains me to hear how much time he spends with them and how maybe they are the one who would make him believe in love again. I hate how he can see through every little thing but he can't see that I've been in love with him since God knows when." Tori said as she cried on Cat's shoulder.

"Aww. Tori, why won't you tell him?" Cat suggested.

"I can't. If I told him, he'd hate me. We're friends. He wants us to stay that way. Don't you think I wouldn't say it if I could? I pray every day asking for God to help me. I just can't." Tori said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What if I told you, you didn't have to?" A voice said from behind. Cat smiled at the sight behind Tori. Tori turned around and saw Beck standing behind him holding a picture of him and Tori and smiled at Tori after hearing everything she just said.

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
and if you asked me if I love him,  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_

"Bye." Cat said picking up her things and walked away.

"Beck, I..."

"Shhh…" Beck said brushing his knuckles at Tori's cheek. "Tell me, what do you know about me, exactly?" He asked. Tori sighed and bit her lower lip.

"I know you hate pink. You're stubborn and you argue a lot. You owe me ten bucks. I know you have your dad's eyes. You have the most amazing smile. You're a great actor. You play guitar. You're favorite band is Maroon 5. You blink when you lie. You don't clean your aquarium. And you're the only guy I've ever loved." Tori said looking deep into his eyes. Beck smiled.

"You forgot one thing." Beck said.

"What?"

"The part where I love you back." Beck said as they both leaned in for a kiss. It was innocent and slow. It felt like fireworks bursted. Beck could taste the cherry gloss in Tori's lips. All the hurt, the pain, the longing. It all washed away as the rain started to pour. Beck broke the kiss. "Who loves me again?"

"Not me." Tori said winking at Beck and threw his arms around him and kissed him again. "Cause if anyone asked me, I'd lie." She said as they stood there, kissing in the rain.


End file.
